yogibearsadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove
Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove is another crossover film created by MichaelCityMaker. It will appear sometime on Vimeo in January 11, 2013. Plot: Yogi Bear and his friends meet a humble peasant named Pacha, and they have been sent to see Emperor Kuzco, and told them that he's gonna destroy his village and build his summer home there. But Kuzco's life had changed when he was accidently turned into a llama by his evil adviser named Yzma (whom Bowser, Bowser Juinor, Mistress Nine, Azula, Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, The Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Jafar, Maleficent, Nigel, Fagin, Myotismon, Plankton, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Scar, Hades, Shere Khan, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar, Thrax (Osmosis Jones), Batman's Enemies (Joker and Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin), Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7), El Supremo, Professor Ratigan, Captain Hook, Yzma, Rasputin, Cruella DeVil, Spydra, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Oogie Boogie, Heath Lynx, Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing, Joe the Fish, Shark, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Captain DuBois, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lord Rothbart, Professor Sceweyes, Drake, Steele, Mok, Ozzy, Strut, Darla Dimple, Prince John, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Kazar, Cat R. Waul, Clayton, Shun Yu, Gaston, Governor Ratclife, Judge Frollo, Sir Ruber, The Griffin, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Tai Lung, Captain Gut, Audrey II.) Dick Dastardly and Muttley work for). Trivia: *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guidio, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Charlie, Itchy, Rjane, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma,﻿ Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blankey, Kirby, Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel, Squirt, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Thomas The Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo),John, Jakob, Brandon, Garret, Drew, Dylan, Heckle and Jeckle, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, Russell Ferguson, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Riff, The Road Rovers, The Sailor Scouts, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Fantasy Adventure Team Bowser, Bowser Juinor, Mistress Nine, Azula, Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, The Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Jafar, Maleficent, Nigel, Fagin, Myotismon, Plankton, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Scar, Hades, Shere Khan, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar, Thrax (Osmosis Jones), Batman's Enemies (Joker and Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin), Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7), El Supremo, Professor Ratigan, Captain Hook, Yzma, Rasputin, Cruella DeVil, Spydra, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Oogie Boogie, Heath Lynx, Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing, Joe the Fish, Shark, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Captain DuBois, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lord Rothbart, Professor Sceweyes, Drake, Steele, Mok, Ozzy, Strut, Darla Dimple, Prince John, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Kazar, Cat R. Waul, Clayton, Shun Yu, Gaston, Governor Ratclife, Judge Frollo, Sir Ruber, The Griffin, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Tai Lung, Captain Gut, and Audrey II.) Guest Stars In This Film *This will be the first 'Yogi Bear's Adventures' film of 2013. Audio Used From: *Robin Hood *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Bambi *The Jungle Book *Hercules *The Little Mermaid *Aladdin *The Lion King *Toy Story 2 *The Road to El Dorado *The Aristocats *Peter Pan *Mary Poppins Clips Used From Films/Shows: *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Magilla Gorilla *Yogi's Gang *Squiddly Diddly *Quick Draw McGraw *Top Cat *Peter Potamus *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Wally Gator *Fender Bender 500 *Yogi the Easter Bear *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Snagglepusss *Yogi's Ark Lark *Huckleberry Hound *Casper's First Christmas *Wacky Races *Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines *Yogi Bear and the Invasion of the Space Bears *The Good, The Bad, and Huckleberry Hound *The New Yogi Bear Show *Laff-A-Lympics *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats *Yogi's First Christmas *Yo Yogi! In Dedication of: *John Fiedler (February 3, 1925-June 25, 2005) *Eartha Kitt (January 17, 1927-December 24, 2008) Category:TheCityMaker Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Series Category:Cartoonfan2012